Csapdában
by Khata
Summary: Egy kis történet a labirintus szereplőivel, szigorúan 18 év fölött
1. Mit rejt az álarc?

Erőszak és hazugságok

Ez egy rövidke kis történet arról hogyan folytatódhatna a Labirintus története. Felnőtteknek ajánlom, mert szexuális tartalmú jelenetek vannak benne.

Szia!

Sok labirintus fan-fiction van ezen az oldalon, én szívesen olvasgatom őket. Úgy gondoltam nekem is illenék papírra vetnem egyet. Nem vagyok gyakorlott író, szóval ha nem tetszik, akkor ne is kritizáld, inkább ne olvasd el.

Egyszer már nekiugrottam, egy hasonló történetnek, de az nem sikerült.

1. Mit rejt az álarc?

Toby izgatottan készülődött. Sarah mosolyogva figyelte az öccsét. Régen elmúltak már azok az idők, amikor bármiért haragudni tudott volna rá. Amióta elkövette azt az ostoba és önző kívánságot, nagyon sok minden megváltozott. Az a 13 óra, amit a Labirintusban töltött, felnőtté érlelte őt. Azóta eltelt öt év, és már a külseje sem volt kislányos, vonzó fiatal nővé érett. Ezen az estén Halloween napi partit tartottak az iskolában, és oda készültek. Toby már teljesen felöltözött, manó jelmezt vett fel. Épp a tükör előtt nézegette magát a rusnya manó álarcban.

-Hú de durva! Kiáltott fel lelkesen.

-Sarah, te még nem vagy kész, nézett szemrehányóan a nővérére.

-Nyugi, egy perc és kész vagyok. Mondta ő, majd sietősen öltözködni kezdett.

Sarah soha nem tartozott azok közé a nők közé, akik óráig tollászkodnak, haját is egészen rövidre vágatta, mert nem akart időt pazarolni olyan haszontalanságokra, mint a hosszas fésülködés, frizurakészítés. Keményen tanult az orvosi egyetemen, gyermekorvosnak készült, sokszor fél éjszakán át bújta a vastag tankönyveket.

Ezért aztán tényleg nem sok ideje maradt másra. Barátja sem volt, pedig a laza pólók és bő farmernadrágok alatt karcsú ás formás test bújt meg és a fiús frizura sem tudta leplezni a lány arcának báját.

Felhúzta a zöld, szűk nadrágot, ami kihangsúlyozta hosszú lábait, felülre combig érő zöld inget arra pedig szűk bőrzekét vett. Az öltözékben jól kirajzolódott vékony dereka, formás csípője, és melleit sem tudta annyira elleplezni, mint a szokásos ruháiban. Felhúzta a térdig érő vékony bőrcsizmát is. Most jött a legnehezebb rész. Egy kis tégelyt vett elő, amiben zselészerű anyag volt. Az anyag a levegő hatására gyorsan megkeményedett, így sietve kellett vele dolgozni, de Sarah ügyesen és fürgén formálta hegyesre vele a füleit. –remélem tényleg le fog jönni majd, gondolta magában. Még felkapta a sarokból a kölcsönzőből kapott rövidíjat, amivel természetesen lehetetlen volt bármit is eltalálni, ez csak egy egyszerű jelmezkellék volt, de így legalább jóval könnyebb volt vinni a vállán. Majd felborzolta a haját, felvette az álarcot, és a tükörbe pislantott. Egy erdei elf nézett rá vissza.

-Hú Sarah, milyen csinos vagy! kiáltott fel a mostohaanyja, aki belépett a szobába.

-Már sokszor mondtam, hogy nőiesebben kellene öltöznöd, akinek ilyen csinos alakja van, mutassa meg mindenkinek.-tette még hozzá, elégedetten a látvánnyal.

-Ugyan már, Karen, nekem nincs időm ilyen haszontalanságokra. Így legalább békén hagynak.- morogta Sarah, majd zavartan kézen fogta Tobyt, és elindultak a bálra. Közel volt az iskola, így aztán sétálva tették meg az utat. A lányt idegesítette, hogy útközben megbámulták őket, de az álarc mögé rejtett arccal biztonságban érezte magát. Az iskolához érkezve látták, hogy a buli már meg is kezdődött. A tornateremben tartották. Toby előreszaladt, hogy csatlakozzon a barátaihoz, Sarah pedig körbejárt a teremben és nézelődött. Kerített két pohár üdítőt, majd visszaindult, hogy megkeresse az öccsét, aki bizonyosan szomjas lesz.

A terem hátsó sarkában gyűltek össze a gyerekek, közöttük volt Toby is. Ahogy a lány feléjük indult, már messziről látta, hogy valami gubanc van. Az egyik kislánynak elszakadt a jelmeze, a többi gyerek pedig köré gyűlt, nevettek rajta és kicsúfolták őt. Láthatóan már a sírás határán volt. Sarah sietősebbre vette a lépteit, hogy segítsen a gyermeknek, de elkésett.

A kislány felkiáltott:

-Miért nem hagytok már végre békén! Azt kívánom, hogy vigyenek el titeket a goblinok most rögtön!

-NE! Sikított Sarah rémülten, elejtve a poharakat is. Az italok szétfolytak a padlón.

A terem elsötétült egy pillanatra, majd újból égni kezdtek a fények, de jóval halványabban. Valahogy megfagyott minden, a zene elhallgatott, és az emberek mintha kővé váltak volna, kivéve Sarah és a gyerekek. Furcsa árnyékok suhantak át a helyiségen, és halk visító röfögést lehetett hallani, egyszerre minden irányból.

Sarah is megdermedt, a többi felnőtthöz hasonlóan, mintha földbe gyökerezett volna a lába, de ő a félelemtől nem tudott mozogni.

A gyerekek riadtan húzódtak össze. Mindenhonnan manók bújtak elő, özönlötték el a termet, körbevették és piszkálták őket. Aztán, hirtelen a semmiből megjelent a rémült kis csoport előtt egy, Sarah számára túlságosan is ismerős és félelmetes alak, hosszú, lobogó szőke hajjal, lovaglócsizmában, fekete bőrruhában, és egy furcsa gallérú köpenyben.

Jó estét, gyerekek! Köszöntötte a csapatot, arcán mosollyal, de ez nem barátságos, hanem sokkal inkább félelmetes mosoly volt. A farkas nézhet így a prédára- villant fel az ijesztő gondolat a lányban.

-Ki vagy te, és mit akarsz? Kérdezte Toby, aki védelmezőn a többiek elé állt. A kislány, aki a kívánságot kimondta, csendesen sírdogált mögötte. A férfi ránézett és elnevette magát.

-Nem kell megijedned. A társatok nemkívánatossá nyilvánított benneteket, ami azt jelenti, hogy mindannyitokat manóvá változtatom, és elviszem a váramba, ahol engem fogtok szolgálni örökké. De, látom te már régóta szeretnél manó lenni, úgyhogy veled kezdem… egy kristály jelent meg a kezében, és lassan pörgetni kezdte az ujjai között, miközben a fiú felé indult.

Sarah azonnal elfeledkezett a félelméről, és elsöpörve útjából az ocsmány kis kreatúrákat, Toby elé szaladt.

-Hagyd békén az öcsémet, goblinkirály! Gyáva alak az, aki kisgyerekeket fenyeget!

A férfi egy pillanatig némán lenézett az előtte álló lányra, majd gyors mozdulattal előrenyúlt, és leszakította az arcáról az álarcot.

-Sarah… mondta lassan, elégedett mosollyal, ízelgetvén a nevét az ajkain. … micsoda váratlan meglepetés! Ő pedig Toby, igaz? Bökött rá a kisfiúra. A lány bólintott.

-Igen, Jareth, ő Toby, neked pedig nincs hatalmad felettünk! Kiáltotta diadalmasan.

-Ne mondd ki ezt még egyszer! Villant dühösen a szeme.

Az összes gyermek az enyém, mert nekem ajánlották őket, és ebbe neked sincs beleszólásod, te kis boszorkány! És azt teszek velük, amit akarok, ha teszik neked, ha nem!

-De ez nem fér! Tiltakozott.

-Látom nem sokat változtál, kedvesem. Mosolygott gúnyosan a férfi. –Természetesen szó lehet köztünk egy megállapodásról…

-Vagyis? Kérdezte idegesen a lány.

-Nagylelkű vagyok, ezért beérem veled, a tucatnyi gyerek helyett-és a karját nyújtotta neki.

Sarah tudta, hogy nincs választása, torka kiszáradt, egész teste remegett.

-Mit akarsz tőlem? Kérdezte rekedtes hangon.

-Nem tűröm el, ha legyőznek, kedvesem. Azt akarom, hogy hódolj be. -Válaszolta, miközben megint megvillantak a szemei. Egyik kék, a másik barna, de mindkettő hideg és kegyetlen.

-Veled megyek, gonosz király, ha békén hagyod ezeket a gyerekeket. Válaszolt csendesen, miközben arra gondolt, hogy soha nem fog behódolni ennek a szörnynek, és meg fog szökni a fogságból. Elfogadta a kinyújtott kart és a következő pillanatban nyomuk veszett a manókkal.

-Sarah, ne! Kiáltotta fájdalmasan Toby.

A bál folytatódott, mintha sosem szakadt volna félre, az elmúlt percek emlékei pedig eltűntek a gyermekek memóriájából. Csak Toby pislogott tűnődve:

-Sarah? Ki lehet az a Sarah? Aztán az anyjához sietett, hiszen ő hozta el őt a bálra.


	2. Az ellenség markában

2. Az ellenség markában

Sötétség és hideg. A hátát nyomták a kemény kövek. Kába fejjel, a csuklóit szorító bilincs miatt csak nagy nehezen tápászkodott fel a piszkos kőpadlóról, és nézett körül az aprócska helyiségben. Reszketett a hidegtől, mert csak fehérneműt viselt, és azt a vékony inget, amit jelmezként vett fel, és épphogy leért a combjáig Mezítláb volt. Döbbenten nézett körül a börtöncellában. Az egyik sarokba némi szalmát szórtak, odakuporodott hát, az nem volt annyira hideg, mint a kő. Egy csorba edényke volt itt az összes berendezési tárgy, ami valószínűleg éjjeliedényként szolgálhatott, mert enyhén csípős szagot árasztott még így, üresen is.

-A mocskos disznó… motyogta maga elé Sarah, felismervén kellemetlen helyzetét. A szalma között talált egy ócska, koszos és büdös takarót, ami szúrta is, de nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy válogasson. A láncok miatt ügyetlenül csavarta maga köré és, mivel nem tehetett semmi mást, várakozott. Ellazította az izmait és megpróbált pihenni, hogy energiát gyűjthessen, és ha lesz lehetősége, akkor legyen majd ereje a cselekvéshez.

Várakozás közben az idő végtelennek tűnik. Az ember nem tudja: percek teltek el, vagy órák, esetleg napok? Éhes volt és szomjas, és nagyon fázott. De nem tudott mit tenni kiszolgáltatott helyzete ellen. Időnként tompa kiáltásokat hallott, nyögést, sírást, jajgatást, de senkit nem látott, senki nem nyitott be az ő cellájába.

Hosszú-hosszú idő múlva a semmiből megjelent Jareth alakja a cella közepén, és lenézett a kuporgó lányra. Mintha egy pillanatra szánalmat látott volna a lány a férfi tekintetében, de lehet hogy csak képzelődött.

Most mindenesetre diadalmasan mosolygott le rá.

-Remélem, élvezed a vendéglátásomat, kedvesem!

-Szart! –káromkodott a lány, nem lévén túl jó hangulatban.

-Azt tervezed, hogy éhen és szomjan döglesztesz ebben a mocskos lukban? Érdeklődött keserű hangon.

-Nem, kedvesem. Nem szeretném, ha meglépnél, ezért őrizlek itt, a lehető legnagyobb biztonságban. Innen nincs kiút, és nem engedem, hogy még egyszer elcsábítsd a szolgáim szívét az irántam érzett hűségtől. A szomszédos cellák vendégszeretetét egyébként áruló barátaid az óta is élvezik, amióta utoljára itt jártál.

Fájdalom hasított Sarah szívébe, amikor hírt kapott a barátairól. Most már értette, miért nem jöttek soha többet, akárhogy hívta őket.

-Te átkozott fattyú! Köpött fogvatartója felé.

-És miért jöttél most ide? Élvezni a szenvedésemet?

-Hoztam neked egy ajándékot. Egy kristály jelent meg a férfi kezében, ami egy apró, sötét folyadékot rejtő üvegcsévé változott.

-Mi ez? Kérdezte megvetően a lány. Méreg? Vagy valami agymosó ital? Esetleg be akarsz gyógyszerezni, mint a barackkal, hogy az ágyadban kössek ki?

-Ez valóra váltja az álmod. Válaszolta neki a férfi komoly hangon.

Sarah gúnyosan felkacagott. Mit tudhat ez a nyomorult az ő álmairól!

-Nem hiszek neked, és nem iszom meg ezt a löttyöt. Idd meg te, és hagyj békén, hadd haljak meg nyugodtan és méltósággal. Lefeküdt a szalmára, és a falat kezdte el bámulni.

-Nem fogsz meghalni, Sarah. Nem menekülhetsz el ilyen könnyen tőlem. A férfi felhúzta őt a földről, acélos kezek tartották, nyitották ki a száját és erőltették bele a folyadékot.

Az ital mart, folyékony tűzként száguldott végig a testében, és Sarah agóniában kiáltott volna fel, ha bármilyen hang ki tudott volna jönni megperzseltnek érzett torkán.

Jareth erősen tartotta őt a karjaiban, és a haját simogatta.

-Nyugalom, szerelmem, nemsoká elmúlik minden fájdalom.

-Mi az ördög… ez? Hörögte a lány, miközben kínban rándult össze.

-Ettől az italtól olyan leszel, mint én. És az enyém leszel örökké.

-Álmodozz csak, nyomorult! Utállak téged! Soha nem leszek a tiéd. Préselte ki nehezen a szavakat.

-Hiszen már az enyém vagy, dorombolta neki a férfi, ajkai súrolták a fülét. Karjaiban pedig továbbra is ott tartotta és simogatta a lány elgyötört testét.

-Te átkozott fattyú! Ismételte meg sziszegve, összeszorított fogai közül.

Majd a fájdalom keresztülsöpört rajta és többé nem érzett semmit.

Most nem a hideg kövön tért magához, hanem egy kényelmes, hatalmas, díszekkel faragott baldachinos ágyban. Puha párnák és finom, meleg takaró ölelte körül sajgó testét. Furán érezte magát, mintha a teste megváltozott volna. Döbbenten észlelte, hogy haja egészen hosszúra nőtt, majdhogynem a derekáig ér, és a megszokott sötétbarna helyett kékesen csillog. Bőre valahogy kifehéredett, végtagjai kissé megnyúltak és elvékonyodtak. Mindig rövidre vágott körmei, most hosszúak voltak, és furcsa fénnyel csillogtak. Léptek zaja hallatszott a folyosón, majd Jareth lépett be a szobába. Furcsa éhség volt a tekintetében, amikor ránézett a lányra, aki riadtan ült fel, és akkor vette észre, hogy a takarók alatt teljesen meztelen. Gyorsan megigazította magán a paplant.

-Hát felébredtél végre, szerelmem. Hajolt felé a férfi, de ő elhúzódott.

-Nem tudom, mi történt velem, és hogy mit keresek az ágyadban, manókirály, de ez nagyon nem tetszik nekem. Fel akarok öltözni és hazamenni!

Jareth felnevetett.

-Ezt szeretem benned a legjobban. Nemcsak gyönyörű vagy, de az akaratod is erős. Tökéletes királynő lesz belőled. Megragadta őt, és bárhogy is tiltakozott az acélos szorítású karok megragadták, a férfi pedig magához húzta és megcsókolta. Csókja égetett, mint a tűz, és Sarah nem kapott levegőt. Jareth fölé hajolt és az ágyra döntötte, ott feküdt fölötte, és ő nem tudott mozogni. A férfi kezei a legintimebb helyeken simogatták a testét, ami égett és fagyott egyszerre. Minden tagja fájt és reszketett.

-Jareth, kérlek, ne! Könnyek szöktek a szemébe. A férfi hosszasan nézett rá, felemás szemeinek átható pillantásával.

-Eddig nagylelkű voltam veled, szerelmem, de ennek vége. Eljött az idő, hogy megkapjam, amit akarok. Egy percre eltávolodott a lánytól, és levette a ruháit. Ott állt az ágy mellett mezítelenül. Egyszerre volt gyönyörű és félelmetes. Bőre alabástromfehér, teste karcsú, szálkás izomzatú, férfiassága rendkívül erőteljesnek látszott. Sarah magzati pozícióba húzódott össze az ágyon, és rettegés ült ki a szemeibe.

-Ne tedd ezt velem, kérlek! Én még soha… könyörgött szívhez szólóan.

-Ne szegülj szembe velem, kedvesem. Te az enyém vagy. Én leszek az első és az utolsó férfi az ágyadban, ezt megígérem.

Ő összeszedte magát, és menekülni próbált. Átgurult az ágy másik oldalára, felugrott és az ajtó felé iramodott.

Jareth csak állt az ágy mellett és nézte őt. Odaért az ajtóhoz, és lenyomta a kilincset, de hiába. Zárva volt.

-A manóim bizonyára remekül szórakoznának, ha pucéran szaladgálnál a váramban, de ez nem illene a királynőmhöz. Vigyorgott, és a lány előtt termett a szokásos teleportációs trükkjét használva.

-Eleget játszadoztunk, ideje a tárgyra térni. Jelentette ki, és felkapta őt, hogy az ágyhoz cipelje. Sarah minden erejével tiltakozott. Visított, kapálódzott, és az ökleivel csépelte a férfit, de mindennemű eredmény nélkül.

Jareth az ágyra dobta őt, és már rajta is volt. Csuklóit megragadta, majd rögzítette őket a fejtámlához egy hirtelen előkerült bilinccsel. Aztán ráhajolt és hosszan, keményen megcsókolta őt, nyelve befurakodott a szájába, és mohón fogyasztotta a lányt. Sarah érezte, ahogy a vágy eltölti őt, amikor a férfi bőrét a sajátján érezte, bizsergett a gyomra, de nem akarta megadni magát ennek a szörnynek. Próbálta elrángatni a fejét, hogy megtörje a csókot, de Jareth megragadta a haját és nem engedte elhúzódni. Másik kezével gyengéden cirógatta a melleit. Aztán a szája elhagyta az ajkait, amik időközben egészen megdagadtak, majd a nyakát és a fülét kezdte harapdálni és csókolgatni.

-Ne ellenkezz, kedvesem! Inkább lazulj el, és élvezd a gyönyört, amit adok neked. Suttogta csábítóan a fülébe. Sarah bár borzongatóan kellemesnek érezte a forró leheletét érzékeny bőrén, még mindig próbálta elhúzni a fejét, de a férfi továbbra is belemarkolt a hajába és húzta, pedig a fejbőre már erősen sajgott a fájdalomtól.

-Te egy mocskos disznó vagy! Sziszegte, és rugdosni próbálta Jareth-t, aki válaszként átkarolta a lábait a sajátjaival, és szorosan tartotta őket.

Aztán a szája elindult lassan lefelé a lány testén, útközben forró csókokkal borítva el a bőrét. Sarah reszketni kezdett, még soha nem érzett ilyet, amire ennyire jó lett volna. De bent az agyában folyamatosan azt sikította egy hang, hogy ami most történik vele, az nagyon rossz.

Jareth szája most megközelítette a lány szentélyét. Kezei széthúzták a combjait, és lágyan simogatták, miközben a bejáratot keresgélte a nyelvével. Sarah zihált, egyre gyorsabban szedte a levegőt, tekintete előtt elhomályosult a szoba. A férfi ügyes ujjai is megkeresték a nyílást és előkészítették. Veríték gyöngyözött a lány bőrén, és valami ősi késztetést érzett magában előtörni.

Jareth ekkor egy pillanatra felegyenesedett, és mélyen Sarah szemébe nézett. Tekintete olyan intenzív volt, hogy a lány becsukta a szemét.

-Nézz rám, Sarah! Szólt rá a manókirály, ellentmondást nem tűrően.

Ő kinyitotta a szemét és zavarodottan bámult a férfira, aki uralni akarta őt. Teste szinte könyörgött, hogy folytassa az ellene elkövetett inzultust. Lábai közét egészen nedvesnek érezte, és szemérme éhesen sóvárgott valami után.

-Most teljesen az enyém leszel Sarah. Jelentette ki halkan Jareth. A lány próbált tiltakozni és elhúzódni, de a férfi megragadta a bokáit és a levegőbe emelte mindkét lábát, széles terpeszben. Feltérdelt és ott magasodott felette. Miközben továbbra is fogva tartotta a tekintetét, lassan és határozottan beléhatolt.

Sarah éles fájdalmat érzett, de ezt elhomályosította a gyönyör. Be akarta csukni a szemeit, hogy elméje eltávolodhasson ebből a helyzetből, de a férfi tekintete szinte hipnotizálta őt. Most már teljesen birtokba vette a testét, és nyomulni kezdett benne. Ősi ösztönök vették át az irányítást a lány fölött, és ő is együtt mozgott vele. Nyöszörgött az édes kínoktól, amik átjárták minden porcikáját.

A férfi irányításával gyorsan jutott egyre magasabbra és magasabbra a kéj hullámain, együtt kerültek fel a csúcsra és a két test egyszerre rándult össze az abszolút gyönyörtől.

Jareth ráhanyatlott Sarahra és ellazultan pihent rajta.

A lányban csak most tudatosult igazából, hogy mit tettek vele. A manókirály megerőszakolta őt, tiltakozása ellenére vette el az ártatlanságát. Úgy érezte, beszennyezték. A férfi magfolyadéka lassan csordogált ki a lábai között. Forró könnyek csorogtak le csendesen elgyötört arcán keresztül a párnára.

Jareth elégedetten feküdt a lányon, belélegezve hajának édes illatát. Rég nem érezte magát ennyire boldognak és kiegyensúlyozottnak. Megkapta azt, amit már oly régóta sóvárgott, a lány, akit szeret, annyi idő után végre az övé lett. Teste már elfogadta őt, és hamarosan megtörik majd szellemének ellenállása is, és méltó asszonya lesz. Épp a várható gyermekáldáson ábrándozott, amikor Sarah metsző hangon megszólalt:

-Most hogy elvetted, amit akartál, mássz már le rólam, és húzd el innen azt az arrogáns segged, te fattyú!

Az álmok messzire szaladtak, és Sarah hirtelen egy nagyon dühös manó királlyal nézett szembe.

-Most már aztán elég, asszony! Én a királyod vagyok, elvárom a tiszteleted! Négyszemközt hívhatsz a nevemen, Jareth-nek, de ha mások között vagyunk, a megszólításom csakis Felség! Megértetted?

-Tisztelet! Hogyan tiszteljek egy olyan mocskos disznót, mint te! Megerőszakoltál! Szinte köpte a szavakat, miközben küszködött, hogy ne sírja el magát megint.

-Sarah, lehet, hogy az elején még tiltakoztál, de a tested épp annyira élvezte az egészet, mint én, vagyis nem beszélhetsz erőszakról. Ez egy csodálatos szeretkezés volt, amit még nagyon sokszor fogunk megismételni.

-Miért csináltad ezt velem? Elég volt, haza akarok menni a családomhoz, vissza akarok térni az életemhez, ahol nincsenek erőszakos manó királyok, mérgező italok, őrült labirintusok. Fakadt ki keserűen a lány.

-Mutatok valamit, kedvesem. Szólt szelíden Jareth, majd megfogta a karját, és odahúzta őt a tükörhöz.

Nézd meg magadat!

Sarah csodálkozva nézte a tükörképét. A tükörben magát látta, de mégsem. Alakja karcsúbb, végtagjai hosszabbak és keskenyebbek, bőre alabástromfehér, arccsontjai élesebbek, szemei mintha ki lennének sminkelve Jareth szemeihez hasonlóan, és szemöldöke íve is ugyanolyan furcsa lett. Haja hosszú, zabolátlan, és furcsa kékes fényű. Fülei hegyesek, pedig már rég eltűnt róluk az álarcosbálon használt zselé. Már nem volt többé ember…

-Neked nincs helyed már a halandók világában, szerelmem. Idetartozol. Amikor lehoztalak, még a memóriáikból is kitöröltelek, már senki nem emlékszik rád.

-HOGY TEHETTED EZT! A lányt elöntötte a düh, és tíz körömmel esett a férfinek.

-Te aljas, szemét… Csak úgy dőltek belőle a szavak, amik hallatán még a legutolsó mocskos szájú kocsmatöltelék is elismerően nézett volna rá. Olyan kifejezések, amik jelentését egy fiatal lánynak nem is illene tudnia. Jareth csak védekezett, és elhátrált.

-Nyugodj meg, kedvesem! Most magadra hagylak, hogy lecsillapodj, de hamarosan újra látni fogjuk egymást. Semmivé foszlott, és otthagyta a lányt a kétségbeesésnek.

Sarah ekkor a tükröt kezdte el püfölni, majd kimerülten lerogyott a földre és zokogni kezdett.


	3. Soha ne add fel

3

3. Soha ne add fel

Óráknak tűnt, amíg a kisírt szemű, feldagadt arcú lány összeszedte magát. Talált egy vízzel teli mosdótálat, aminek a segítségével nagyjából megtisztálkodott. A szekrényben pedig ruhákat, hogy elfedje velük mezítelen, megalázott testét. Persze itt nem voltak tisztességes ruhák. Testhezálló hosszú, fűzős ruhákat talált csak, amik nem sok helyet hagytak a képzeletnek a melleit illetően. De legalább fel volt végre öltözve.

Amikor elkészült, úgy döntött, nem maradt tovább a szobában. Bizonytalannak érezve jelenlegi helyzetét, most az a dolga, hogy minél több információt gyűjtsön, mielőtt eldönti, hogyan tovább. Abban mindenesetre biztos volt, hogy ha haza nem is térhet, akkor sem hajlandó élete további részét a manó király játékszereként tengetni.

Kilépett az ajtón, és egy hosszú folyosón találta magát. Egy különösen ronda, fegyvert és páncélt viselő manó őgyelgett odakint, valószínűleg rá várt. Majd földig hajtotta a fejét a lány előtt, és tisztelettudóan szólította meg:

-Királynőm, a király arra utasított, hogy kísérjem el őhozzá. Az ebédlőben várja Felségedet. Ha lenne olyan kegyes és követne, odavezetném.

-Sarah csodálkozva nézett le a teremtményre. Királynő? Bármilyen megtisztelően hangzik is esze ágában nem volt ilyen nyomorult kis szörnyek királynőjévé válni. Mindenesetre követte az apróságot, de útközben próbált minél jobban tájékozódni, folyton azt kérdezgette, melyik folyosó merre vezet, és mit hol találhat meg a várban.

-Körbevezetem felségedet, amikor csak kívánja, ajánlkozott lelkesen a manó, és boldogan szökdécselni kezdett, amikor Sarah elgondolkodva igent bólintott az ajánlatra. Aztán odaértek egy hatalmas kétszárnyú ajtóhoz. A kicsiny teremtmény csak nehezen tudta belökni az ajtót, egész testét be kellett vetnie a feladathoz. Majd bárgyú vigyorral tartotta az ajtót a lánynak, aki lassan, kissé remegő lábakkal sétált be, hogy megint szembe nézzen a rettenetes királlyal.

-Jó újra látni téged, kedvesem! Sietett elé az ajtóhoz a férfi, majd karját nyújtotta neki. Ő belekarolt és hagyta, hogy a terített asztalhoz vezessék.

-Bizonyára éhes lehetsz. Húzta ki neki az egyik széket Jareth, udvariasan hellyel kínálva őt.

Csakugyan rettenetesen éhséget érzett, így gyorsan rávetette magát az ennivalóra. Csupa különös, sosem látott fogás volt az asztalon, de korgó gyomra nem nézte, mit eszik. Csak találgatni tudott volna, vajon minek a húsát, milyen gyümölcsöket, zöldségeket fogyaszt, Evés közben folyamatosan érezte magán a férfi nyomasztó tekintetét.

-Remélem kedvesem, kidühöngted már magad, és elfogadod, amin nem tudsz változtatni. Szólalt meg, amikor látta, hogy a lány már végzett az evéssel.

-Szeretnék neked adni egy ajándékot. Tette hozzá, a szokásos kristályai egyikével játszadozva. Majd a kristály helyett egy briliánsokkal kirakott ragyogó karikagyűrű jelent meg a tenyerén. Megfogta a lány kezét, Sarah vonakodott odaadni, ekkor erősebben meghúzta azt, és a fájdalom arra késztette a lányt, hogy ne ellenkezzen tovább. Jareth egy gyors mozdulattal húzta fel a gyűrűt az ujjára.

Elégedett mosollyal nézett végig a lány ruháján, tekintete hosszan időzött el a kivágáson. Ő elpirult az égető tekintetet érezve védtelen bőrén.

-Milyen csinos ma az én menyasszonyom. Gyere, táncolj velem! Felhúzta az asztaltól, és akkor zene szólalt meg a falakból. Karjaiba húzta őt, és énekelni kezdte neki a régi dalt:

Milyen szomorú szerelem ragyog mélyen a szemeidben…

Sarah csendesen hagyta magát sodortatni az eseményekkel, mert érezte, nincs értelme tiltakozni. Visszahúzódott a benső én középpontjába és onnan figyelt, várt, hogy alkalmas időben cselekedhessen.

A dal véget ért. Jareth lassan magához húzta őt, és csókolni kezdte. Érezte a férfi nyelvét kalandozni a szájában. Passzív ellenállással próbálkozott de teste megint cserbenhagyta, láthatóan élvezve az intim közeledést. Jareth a lány mögé került és a ruha által szabadon hagyott nyakat és hátat kóstolgatta, miközben kezei elöl kalandoznak. Testét hozzápréselte a lányhoz, így a hátsófelén érezte a férfi keményedését. Mindketten egyre gyorsabban szedték a levegőt fokozódó izgalmuk hatására. Aztán Jareth durván az asztalra nyomta Saraht, és felhajtotta a szoknyáját. Férfiassága ez alkalommal hátulról hatolt be a lány szentélyébe, keményen és erőszakosan törve át minden akadályon. Sarah sikítva kiáltozott az édes kínoktól, amik gyötörték a testét. Egyre hevesebben lökdöste őt Jareth neki az asztalnak, nem finomkodott vele: keményen és durván hágta meg őt, úgy közösült vele, akár egy állat. Aztán elégedett hörgéssel eresztette be a lányba a magját, aki majd elalélt a testét átjáró gyönyör heves hullámaitól. Jareth hátrébb lépett és visszatette a szerszámát a nadrágjába. Sarah remegve tápászkodott fel az asztalról, lábai még mindig erősen reszkettek. A férfi átölelte és gyengéden megcsókolta, ő pedig még mindig gyengének érezte magát ahhoz, hogy vonakodjon.

-Szeretlek, kedvesem. Súgta a fülébe Jareth. Gyere, sétálj velem, invitálta őt, és a karját nyújtotta a szédelgő lánynak.

-Pihenni akarok, nem sétálni. Szólt Sarah panaszos hangon, ekkor Jareth ölbe vette őt és visszaszállította a szobájába. Az ágyra fektette, mellébújt és szelíden simogatta a haját. A lánynak jólesett ez gyengédség, de ott legbelül egy hang még mindig hevesen tiltakozott. De a sok viszontagság megtette hatását és mély álomba merült.


	4. Hogyan tovább?

3

4. Mégis, hogyan tovább?

Másnap reggel, megkönnyebbülésére, egyedül ébredt a szobában. Kopogtak az ajtón, majd felszólítására beóvakodott, egy apró manólány. Felséges Úrnő, Bea vagyok, hajolt meg, én vagyok mostantól a szolgálód, bármire szükséged van, csak csengess nekem.

Köszönöm Bea, most leginkább egy fürdőre és valami tisztességes ruhára lenne szükségem. Mosolygott Sarah.

A lelkes kis manólány visszamosolygott rá:

-Úrnőm, boldog vagyok, hogy előre kitaláltam, mit óhajtanál. A fürdő a szomszéd szobában vár téged. De a ruhát neked kellene intézned.

-Nekem? Csodálkozott Sarah.

-Persze, hiszen tünde vagy. Csak elképzeled, mit akarsz hordani, és rajtad lesz, ha használod a varázserődet.

Meglepetten hallgatta a szolgáló szavait, majd arra gondolt, miért is ne próbálja meg. Becsukta a szemét és magára képzelt egy fürdőköpenyt. Már érezte is a frottír anyag súrolódását a karján.

-Hát ez fantasztikus! Lelkesedett, miközben elsietett fürdeni. Jó alaposan átsúrolta magát, hogy letisztítsa Jareth érintésének szennyét a bőréről. Majd, tisztálkodás után magára képzelte kedvenc lötyögős pólóját és kopott farmerját. Bár szolgálója döbbenten meredt fura ruhájára, ő kezdte végre egy kicsivel jobban érezni magát. Már csak a haja zavarta.

-Hozz nekem, kérlek egy ollót! Szólt Beának, aki elsietett és pillanatok alatt visszatért. Sarah megfogta az ollót, és nekiállt lenyiszálni vele a haját, de ahogy belevágott az első hajszálba, irtózatos fájdalmat érzett, és eldobta a szerszámot.

-Mit teszel, Úrnőm? Nem lehet levágni a hajadat! Mondta riadtan a manó.

-Észrevettem, morgott Sarah, majd elindult felfedezni a várat. Töprengve kószált a folyosókon. A manók szó nélkül tágultak az útjából. Úgy tűnt hatalmas nagy a vár. Javarészt nem is nagyon használhatták, mert eléggé el volt hanyagolva, tele volt porral és pókhálókkal. Felfedezőútján megtalálta a könyvtárat is, ahol a bölcs öreggel futott össze. Az öreg a szokásos madaras kalapot viselte a fején.

-Szép napot, ifjú hölgy! Köszöntötte őt

-Felség, te ostoba! Rikácsolta a madár.

-Felség! Bólintott felé az öreg. Mi szél hozta ide?

-Mindent meg szeretnék tudni erről a földről, a tündérekről és a mágiáról. Válaszolt Sarah.

-Akkor jó helyen jársz. Bólintott megint az öreg

-Jó helyen! Rikácsolt a madár.

-De el kell árulnom ifjú hölgy…-Felség! Jött a rikácsolás… felség, hogy nagy fába vágtad a fejszédet. Ennek a könyvtárnak a végigolvasása évszázadokat fog igénybe venni. Még Ő is eltöltött itt vagy 500 évet.

-542t! rikácsolt a madár.

-Hát akkor azt hiszem ideje hozzálátnom. Mondta a lány, de a lelkesedés már teljesen hiányzott a hangjából. –De hol is kezdjem? Érdeklődött. Az öreg egy vaskos, poros fóliánst halászott elő, és lelökte az asztalra.

-Ezzel kezdd, ez elmeséli neked Idelent történelmét a legősibb időtől fogva.

Sarah nekilátott az olvasásnak, tudván, hogy a szabadsága és az élete múlik azon, hogy a lehető legtöbb információt tudja összegyűjteni.

Egész napját itt töltötte, a gyertyafényben való olvasástól már fájtak a szemei, de még olyan keveset tudott!

Azt sikerült kiderítenie, hogy Idelent világa párhuzamosan létezik Odafönttel, a földi világgal. A két világ között átjárni csak varázslattal lehetséges. Az idő mindkét világban egyformán telik, és a tündék és manók csak ritkán és kismértékben tudják befolyásolni a halandókat. Megtalálta a világlépő varázslatot is, mait jól az eszébe vésett.

-Ez az! Gondolta lelkesen. Ha tényleg tudok varázsolni, akkor hamarosan ismét odahaza leszek. Még akkor is, ha nem emlékeznek rám. A nagyvárosokban sok a furcsa ember, ott simán le tudok majd vegyülni én is.

Csak azt kell megtanulnom, hogyan használjam az erőmet.

Miután memorizált mindent, amit lehetséges volt, gyorsan összecsukta a könyvet és visszatette a helyére, és sietve elhagyta a könyvtárat. „Azt hiszem ideje, hogy változtassak kicsit a játékszabályokon!" gondolta magában.

-Azt hiszem ő lesz minden idők legrövidebb ideig uralkodó királynője a Labirintusban. Nézett utána a bölcs.

-Szerencsés jó utat haza! Kiáltotta a madár.

Visszatérve a szobájába Jareth várta őt, és szigorúan mérte végig.

-Elégedetlen vagyok veled, kedvesem, tisztáznunk kell bizonyos szabályokat!

-Igenis, Felség. Bólintott Sarah, látszólag engedelmesen, közben mielőbbi távozásán gondolkodva.

-Először is, a ruhád! Egy királynő nem öltözhet így! Oda kell figyelned a megfelelő megjelenésedre.

-Ahogy kívánod, Uram. Bólintott ismét engedelmesen, aztán eszébe idézve a Varázsfuvolát, az Éj királynőjének jelmezét képzelte magára. A fekete, ezüsttel átszőtt selyemruha félig áttetsző volt, bár nyaktól bokáig borította a testet. Második bőrként tapadt rá, baloldalon combig fel volt hasítva, melleit pedig szinte tálcán kínálgatta a mély dekoltázs. Nyakán széles díszes gallér, s hosszú éjsötét köpeny a hátán. Homlokán vakító fényességű diadém zabolázta meg a haját, nyakában hasonló kövekből kirakott szűk nyakék ékeskedett.

Jareth elismerően nézett rá.

-Igen, gyönyörű szerelmem, én is valami ilyesmire gondoltam.

-Örülök, hogy tetszik neked, Uram. Hajolt meg kecsesen a férfi előtt. És másodszor, mi az óhajod?

-Nem szeretem, ha elkóborolsz, mindig tudni akarom, merre jársz. Fogd ezt a kristályt, és tartsd magadnál, így folyamatosan kapcsolatban lehetünk.

-Ó, milyen fantasztikusan jó ötlet! Így mindig ott leszel velem! Lelkesedett látványosan, végül is édesanyja színésznő volt, tanult tőle pár fogást. Jareth egy pillanatig furcsálkodva bámult rá, lehet, hogy egy picit túljátszotta a helyzetet. Inkább elhallgatott.

-Jareth, engedd meg, hogy ma este én okozzak örömet neked. Dorombolta, a férfihoz bújva.

-Ez nagyon-nagyon jól hangzik, drágám. Ahogy óhajtod. A férfi kéjes vigyorral elengedte magát és eldőlt az ágyon.

Sarah belül nagyot nyelt, de úgy gondolta, ha ő irányít, akkor talán kevésbé viseli meg ez az egész dolog. A férfi fölé hajolt kigombolta az ingét és csókolgatni kezdte a mellkasát, majd a hasát.

Lefelé haladva hamarosan a férfiasságához érkezett, amit óvatosan vett elő a helyéről, és szájával becézni kezdte azt. Eleinte a gyomra háborgott az undortól, amit belül érzett, de aztán egyre jobban megtetszett neki a dolog, nyelve és ajkai egyre lelkesebben végezték munkájukat.

Csend volt a szobában, amit csak Jareth kapkodó lélegzete tört meg. Láthatóan rendkívül élvezte a kényeztetést. Egy halk sóhaj kíséretében ürítette ki a magját, amit a lány azonnal le is nyelt. Azután odafeküdt a férfi mellé és a fejét a mellkasára hajtotta. Mindketten. Sarah azt hallgatta, hogyan áll vissza a férfi szívverése a rendes ritmusban, Jareth pedig a lány haját simogatta, és csókot lehelt a homlokára.

-Szerelmem… Szólította meg őt a lány, bár alig tudta kipréselni magából ezt a szót, hisz alapjában gyűlölt hazudozni, de úgy látta, minden fegyverre szüksége van a szabadságáért vívott harcban.

…azt szeretném, ha tanítanál engem, hogyan használhatom a tőled kapott varázserőmet. Te annyi mindent tudsz… hízelgett neki.

Jareth önelégült mosollyal húzta oda magához a lányt.

-Királynőm, a ma éjjel a szerelemé, de holnap megkezdhetjük a tanulást. Sarah szemében felvillant a rémület, de aztán megpróbált valami másra gondolni, miközben átadta a testét a férfi szenvedélyének.


	5. Sikeres menekülés?

3

5. Megmenekült?

Átkozottul nehezek voltak a leckék a bűbáj használatáról. És borzasztóan körülményes dolog volt koncentrálni a tanulásra, amikor egy kéjsóvár szexre éhes férfival van összezárva az ember lánya. Jareth kielégíthetetlennek bizonyult, sosem lehetett tudni, mikor gyűri le maga alá a lányt tanítás helyett.

Így tudása csak lassan gyarapodott. Mindenestre, úgy érezte, képes lenne már visszatérni a földre, csak az alkalmat kellett megvárnia.

Minden nap volt néhány Jarethmentes órája, amit nyugalomban tölthetett. Ez volt az az időszak, amit a manókirály birodalma ügyének intézésére szánt. Habár ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy a királynőnek is részt kellene vennie a kormányzásban, Sarah azzal védekezett, hogy amíg a hivatalos beiktatása nem történik meg, nincs joga beleszólni az ügyekbe. Mivel egy ilyen súlyú ünnepséget nem lehet néhány nap alatt megszervezni és lebonyolítani, várniuk kellett.

De már közeledett a nap, amikor Sarahnak a tündérvilág színe java előtt kell hűséget és szerelmet fogadnia Jarethnek, majd megkoronázása után elfoglalnia helyét mellette a trónon.

A lány tudta, hogy ezt képtelen lenne végigcsinálni, még előtte el kell tűnnie. Már pontosan megtervezte a szökést, csak az alkalomra várt.

Egy reggel, egy újabb közösen töltött éjszaka után ott feküdt Jareth mellett közös ágyukban.

-Ma nem tudjuk folytatni a tanulást, kedvesem. Mondta sajnálkozva. Itt az ideje, hogy meglátogassuk a szüleimet. Ma kezd ülésezni a nagytanács, és nekem is részt kell venni a megbeszéléseken, de oda kellene utaznunk személyesen, ugyanis apám birodalmában nem működnek a teleportációs varázslatok. A tanácskozás alatt a szüleim látnak majd vendégül bennünket, és már nagyon szeretnének megismerni téged.

Miközben Jareth szavait hallgatta egyre furábban érezte magát. Mintha valami nem stimmelne a testével. Hirtelen felugrott és az éjjeliedényhez sietett, amibe beleürítette gyomra tartalmát.

-Beteg vagy kedvesem? Lépett oda hozzá aggódva a férfi, és a kezét a homlokára tette. Sarah hirtelen utánaszámolt, mikor volt utoljára ciklusa, és rádöbbent, hogy mi történt.

-Terhes vagyok. Nyögte kis döbbenten, elzöldült arccal. Elakadt a lélegzete saját szavai súlyától.

-Hiszen ez fantasztikus! Jareth szemmel láthatóan boldognak tűnt. Aztán rátört az aggodalom.

-Ha rosszul vagy természetesen nem utazunk. Hogy érzed magad? Pihenj egy kicsit! Nem kérsz egy kis hideg vizet? –ha nem lett volna ilyen helyzetben, Sarah bizonyára megpukkad a nevetésről, olyan furcsa volt a férfi viselkedése.

-Nyugalom, Jareth, semmi bajom, minden gyerek így készült évezredek óta. Mondta rezignáltan.

-Menj csak el a megbeszélésre, ha olyan fontos, én meg itthon maradok és pihenek.

-De nem hagyhatlak most így itthon! Tiltakozott a manók hatalmas királya.

-Ugyan már! Nem most fog megszületni az a gyerek, addig még sok-sok hónap van hátra, szóval menj! Szólt rá Sarah erőteljesen.

A máskor olyan büszke és arrogáns király most aggódva készülődött neki az útnak. Sarah lekísérte az udvarra, ahová a szolgák már kihozták Jareth pegazusát. Mielőtt nyeregbe lendült volna, még egyszer megcsókolta a lányt.

-Nagyon fogsz hiányozni, kedvesem! Szeretlek! Ígérem, sietni fogok vissza hozzád!

Sarah azzal a megkönnyebbült gondolattal viszonozta a csókot, hogy ez az utolsó.

-Te is hiányozni fogsz. Hazudta, miközben gondolatban a poklok mélyére kívánta a férfit.

A pegazus felszállt, és a lány üdvözült mosollyal intett búcsút a királynak. Majd a könyvtárba sietett, és előkereste a fóliánst.

A világlépő varázslathoz sok bonyolult reagensre volt szükség, és rengeteg időt vett igénybe a szertartás előkészítése, de most volt ideje bőven mindenre. A reagenseket a gyógyszertárostól szerezte be. Aztán felsietett a szobájukba és gondosan felrajzolta a varázsköröket és mágikus jeleket a padlóra. Elkántálta a szavakat, porította a reagenseket, és erősen koncentrált. Lassan, halványan felizzott a kapu, túloldalán a parkkal, ahová Merlinnel járt sétálni annyi éven át. Szíve erősen megdobbant, annyira hiányzott neki az otthona. Tudta, hogy a kapu csak két percig fog működni, aztán 50 évig nem lehet használni ezt az átjárót. Sietnie kell! Ekkor hangokat hallott az udvarról:

-Odanézzetek, a felséges úr már vissza is tért. Kibámult az ablakon, és megpillantotta a közeledő pegazust.

Rémület fogta el. A jegygyűrű alig akart lejönni az ujjáról, de végül lerángatta valahogy, és a földre dobta. A kristályt odahajította mellé, akkor meghallotta a csizmás lépteket a folyosón.

-Sarah, szerelmem, visszajöttem, mert nem bírtam ki nélküled! Hallotta Jareth hangját, miközben gyorsan átlépett a kapun, ami szinte azonnal el is halványult mögötte.

Léptek siettek fel a lépcsőn, Jareth mosolyogva nyitott be a szobába. Arcán megfagyott minden érzelem, amikor felismerte, hogy csúnyán átverték. A varázskörök, a gyűrű és a kristály mind arról árulkodtak, hogy a galamb megszökött a kalitkából. Megsebzett tigrisként kiáltott fel, ordítása végigvisszhangzott az egész váron.


	6. Új élet?

**6. Az új élet**

Visszatérve az emberi világba, Sarahnak egy teljesen új életet kellett elkezdenie. A manókirály nem hazudott, Sarah Williams sosem létezett a fenti világban – nem ismerte, nem emlékezett rá senki, nem voltak papírjai, nem volt pénze, nem volt semmije.

Mágikus képességei sem működtek itt. Megváltozott külseje is csak gondokat okozott neki, az emberek érezték rajta, hogy más, furcsa, nem közéjük való, ezért rendkívül barátságtalanok, sőt sokszor ellenségesek voltak vele. Egy idő után már nem is mert fényes nappal kimenni az utcára, mert félt az atrocitásoktól. Mindenki belekötött, a gyerekek kővel dobálták, még a prostituáltak is leköpdösték. Üres házakban húzódott meg, és a sikátorokat járta. A szemétből szedte össze az ennivalót.

Egy napon is épp a kukát túrta, amikor hangokat hallott:

-Nézzétek fiúk, ki van itt? Egy utcai banda gyűlt köréje, fiatalkorú bűnözők díszes csapata, akik lökdösni és ráncigálni kezdték, lerángatták róla a hosszúkabátot, sálat és sapkát, ami alá rejtette feltűnően egzotikus vonásait.

A srácoknak szemlátomást szórakozni volt kedvük, és sajnos őt találták megfelelő alanynak. Gúnyos megjegyzéseket tettek az éhségtől lesoványodott alakjára, domborodó pocakjára Aztán előkerültek a késeik is.

Sarah rettenetesen félt. Amikor a pengéken megcsillant az utcai lámpák fénye, mintha valami megszakadt volna benne: kétségbeesetten sikított fel, de valami különös, hátborzongatóan idegen hangzású sikoly jött ki az ajkairól. Egy pillanatra a támadói is megrettentek, de aztán megvonták a vállukat, és tovább folytatták a „mókát".

-Olyan randa vagy, hogy nem vagy jó semmire lökött rajta egy nagyot a bandavezér. Rajtad csak javítana, ha szétszabdalnánk a fejed. Hajolt aztán fölé a késével.

-NE! Kiáltott a lány kétségbeesetten.

Ekkor egy hirtelen elsötétedett az utcai lámpák fénye. Mire újból világítani kezdtek, az utca üres volt. Csak Sarah feküdt a földön és halkan zokogni kezdett. Egy alak materializálódott a lány előtt a semmiből, egy idős tündér, akiből sugárzott az erő.

-Hölgyem, nyugodjon meg, most már biztonságban van. Ráterítette a köpenyét a lányra.

-Jöjjön velem kislány, elviszem egy nyugodtabb helyre, ahol nem bánthatja senki.

-Ki... kicsoda maga? Kérdezte Sarah, akiben nem csillapodott a félelem, sőt, a gondolattól, hogy esetleg visszaviszik még sokkal jobban megrémült.

-A nevem Oberon. Már régóta kereslek Sarah, és szerencsére meghallottam a segélykiáltásodat. De nem maradhatunk itt tovább. Gyere! A kezét nyújtotta a lány felé.

-Nem! Nem vihetsz vissza! Tiltakozott.

-Ne félj, megígérem, hogy senki nem fog bántani téged. Bíztatta a férfi. Meglátod, minden rendbe fog jönni.

-De… Sarah az ajkába harapott, de belátta, hogy tényleg nem sok választása van. Elfogadta a feléje nyújtott kezet.

A sikátor most teljesen kiürült.

Idejét sem tudta, mikor érezte magát ilyen jól. Megfürödhetett, kialhatta magát egy igazi ágyban, és végre rendesen jóllakhatott. Oberon egy fényűzően berendezett lakosztályba vitte őt, aminek nem volt ablaka, de minden megvolt benne, amit olyan régen hiányolt már. Ott gőzölgött a fürdővíz, Finomságoktól roskadozó asztal várta és egy kényelmes, egyszemélyes ágy. Nem is kérette hát magát. Evés-ivás és fürdés után azonnal ágyba bújt. Amikor felébredt, egészen úgy érezte, minta kicserélték volna. Magára képzelt gyorsan egy köntösszerű bő ruhát, hosszú ujjakkal, majd elindult hogy körülnézzen, hová is hozták őt. Kinyitotta az ajtót. Egy őr támaszkodott a falnak az ajtó előtt. Egy pillanatra megint azt hitte, a manóvárban van, de aztán megnyugodott, mert ez az őr szemmel láthatóan nem volt manó. Egy hosszú, befont szakállú törpe volt, gyönyörűen megmunkált páncélban.

-Oberon király azt a parancsot adta, hogy ne engedjem elhagyni a szobáját, hölgyem! Kérem, fáradjon vissza! Szólt kimérten.

-Vagyis fogságban vagyok? Hitetlenkedett a lány.

-Nem. Válaszolt mogorván a törpe, sutba dobván az udvariasságot, ami egyébként sem illett hozzá. Ez csupán biztonsági óvintézkedés. Üzenek, hogy felébredtél, és hamarosan meglátogat téged a királynővel együtt. De addig nem kéne elkószálnod, maradj a szobádban! Utasította a lányt, majd udvariatlanul. Rácsukta az ajtót

Sarah idegesen járt fel s alá, már nem élvezte a kényelmet. Nem tudta, mit akarnak tőle.

Végtelennek tűnő idő után kopogtak az ajtón, majd udvariasan bebocsátást kértek tőle.

-Tessék! Kiáltott ki a lány.

-Mióta szokás kopogni a cellaajtón? Rontott rá vádlócsengésű szavakkal a belépő Oberonra, egyelőre ügyet sem vetve a vele lévő rendkívül csinos, és finom eleganciájú, de már nem valami fiatal hölgyre.

Azt mondtad, biztonságban leszek itt, és nem azt, hogy fogságban!

-Sarah! Drága kislányom, nem vagy fogoly, egyszerűen csak beszélni akartam veled. De utána az ajtó nyitva fog állni, oda mész, ahová akarsz.

A lánynak furcsa érzése támadt, mintha még valaki lenne a szobában, akit nem lehet látni…

-Hát jó, bólintott. Mit akartok tőlem?

-Kedvesem, szeretnénk, ha elmesélnéd nekünk, mi történt közted és Jareth között. Szólalt meg a vörös hajú nő, aki Oberonnal érkezett.

És engedd meg, hogy bemutatkozzam, az én nevem Titánia. Tette még hozzá, kecsesen előrebólintva.

Sarahnak hirtelen eszébe jutott: hát persze! Oberon és Titánia! A tündérkirály és királynő!

-Szóval ti vagyok a manókirály szülei. Vonta le a következtetést. De már nem érdekelte semmi.

-És most mi lesz? Mit akartok tőlem? Megölni? Bosszút állni? Emelte fel a hangját dühösen, miközben farkasszemet nézett velük.

-Nem, kislány, nem akarunk tőled semmi rosszat, csak szeretnénk megérteni, mi is volt köztetek. Jarethnek összetörted a szívét, Sarah. És egy összetört szívű tündér meghal. Méghozzá lassan és kínok között. Segíteni szeretnénk neki. ezért kérünk téged, hogy meséld el, mi volt közöttetek, és mért bántál el vele ilyen csúnyán.

-Elbántam volna vele? Hitetlenkedett a lány. A mocskos disznó rám kényszeríttette magát, méghozzá erőszakkal! Úgy bánt velem, mintha csak egy, a szexuális szükségleteit kielégítő tárgy lennék! Folyton megalázott, és nem tisztelte az akaratomat. Persze, hogy az első adandó alkalmat kihasználtam, hogy visszanyerjem a szabadságomat!

A házaspár cseppet sem lepődött meg a szavai hallatán, csak összenéztek és biccentettek.

-Én is ettől féltem. Bocsáss meg, Sarah! Szólalt meg Titánia. A fiam világéletében mindig megkapta, amit akart. Ő a manók királya. Nem tudja, hogyan kell egy lány gyengéd vonzalmát megnyerni. Amiben biztos vagyok, az az, hogy nagyon szeret téged, és soha nem akart bántani.

Már csak egy dolgot akarok megkérdezni tőled, kérlek, próbálj meg a lehető legőszintébben válaszolni: Mondd, szereted Jareth-et?

-Sarah kapásból rá akart vágni egy nemet a kérdésre, de a szó nem jött ki a száján. Ekkor ismert rá ő is az igazságra. Igen. Vallotta be, lehajtott fejjel.

Szeretem, mondta ki hangosan, ízlelgetve a szót, de akkor is inkább meghalnék, csak hogy nem legyek a játékszere.

A király és a királynő összenézett.

-Köszönjük a beszélgetést, kedves Sarah. Mi most magatokra hagyunk titeket, de ha bármire szükséged van, csak szólj. Majd elhagyták a szobát.

A lány még mindig felindultan állt a szoba közepén. Visszhangzottak a fülében a szavak: „magatokra hagyunk titeket" Rossz sejtelmek fogták el: kivel is hagyják őt magára?

A szoba egyik sarkában egy nagyon ismerős alak körvonalai lettek egyre élesebbek, ahogy fokozatosan levált róla a láthatatlanság varázslata.

A lány felsikoltott és az ajtó felé iramodott, de elkésett, Jareth hamarabb ért oda.

-Sarah, kérlek, ne menekülj előlem! Hallgass meg! Mondta könyörgően a férfi.

Ő ránézett, és azonnal észrevette, hogy valami megváltozott. A manókirály szépsége korántsem volt olyan tündöklő, mint régen. Haja már nem volt fényes, tompává és töredezetté vált. Bőre kifakult, arca gyűrött, szemei ráncosak.

-Mi történt veled? Kérdezte a lány.

-Haldoklom, kedvesem. A tündérek csak egyszer szerethetnek, és ha a szívük összetörik, lassan elszivárog belőlük az élet.

-Ezt nem tudtam. Sajnálom.

-Én sajnálom, azt, ahogy bántam veled. Drága, kedves Sarah, meg tudsz nekem bocsátani? És a büszke manókirály a fiatal lány elé térdelt, s könyörögve nézett fel rá. –Kérlek, gyere velem haza! Megígérem neked, hogy mindig tisztelettel foglak kezelni.

A lány szemei elhomályosodtak az előtörő könnyektől.

-Kérlek, Jareth, ne halj meg! Soha nem akartam, hogy bajod essen! Szeretlek! Odatérdelt a férfi mellé, és átölelte őt. Jareth a csókjaival itatta fel a lehullott könnyeket. Hosszan ölelkeztek és csókolták egymást, s a férfi minden egyes percben visszanyert valamennyit az elveszített szépségéből.

Oberon és Titánia belestek az ajtón, majd mosolyogva hagyták magukra az egymásra talált szerelmeseket, akik boldogságukban szinte falták egymást.

-Szeretkezni akarok veled! suttogta a lány elpirulva a vágytól. Jareth pedig ölbe kapta és magával vitte őt vissza a várába, ahol egy boldog, szerelemmel töltött örökkévalóság várt volna rájuk, ha nem azok lettek volna, akik.

Így viszont végigveszekedték az egymással eltöltött évszázadokat. Vita után viszont mindig nagyon édes a kibékülés.


End file.
